APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: The purpose of this research is to describe the course of late-life problem drinking, and to examine how life stressors and social resources, coping responses, and treatment influence the development, maintenance, and remission of late-life problem drinking and alcoholism. Two projects are being conducted to fulfill this purpose. The first project focuses on a community sample of problem-drinking and nonproblem drinking older adults. Its main objectives are to: (a) examine the correlates and predictors of 1- and 4-year changes in late-life problem drinking and related aspects of functioning, and in mortality (b) trace the 10-year course of late-life problem drinking and identify the rates and predictors of remission and relapse; and (c) focus on the role of stress and coping processes in late-life problem drinking. The second project focuses on two cohorts of older patients who have been diagnosed with and treated for alcohol dependence or abuse. Its objectives parallel those of the first project: (a) examine the correlates and predictors of 1- and 4-year changes in late-life alcoholism and related aspects of functioning, and in mortality; (b) trace the 10-year course of late-life alcoholism and identify the rates and predictors of remission and relapse; and (c) focus on the role of stress and coping processes among older alcoholic patients.